Pool's Closed
For the Nintendo DS equivalent of the achievement, see Don't Drink the Water. Difficulty: Hard Pool's Closed is an achievement unlockable on the iPhone, iPad, PlayStation Vita, Android, and Nook versions of Plants vs. Zombies. In order to unlock this achievement, the player must complete a Pool level without planting anything in the pool. The player must pick plants that can shoot in more than one lane to get this, such as the Starfruit, Threepeater, Gloom-shroom, and Cob Cannon. Strategies Strategy one An easy way to complete this achievement is to play Level 3-1 on the second time the player plays Adventure Mode or Quick Play. When picking their plants, they should pick the following: *Sunflower *Threepeater *Wall-nut *Repeater *Cherry Bomb *Peashooter *Starfruit *Snow Pea *Chomper as well.]] The player should focus on planting the Threepeaters in the second and fifth lanes. This way, they can damage the Ducky Tube Zombies that swim down the pool. If zombies are coming too close to the edge of the pool, the player must wait for them to activate a pool cleaner or plant a Cherry Bomb in the row next to them, as it is an area of effect attack that will hit zombies in the pool). If zombies on land are getting too close, the player must stop them by planting peashooting plants, or defensive plants such as Wall-nuts or Tall-nuts. A Gloom-shroom is technically cheaper than a Threepeater, so it is a good idea to provide extra protection in the pool and directly in front of the player's Threepeaters. Alternate way A simpler strategy is to fill as many places up with Starfruit as possible, as (just like Threepeaters) their projectiles go into other lanes. With a lot of Starfruits, the player doesn't even have to worry about their pool lanes. Big Trouble Little Zombie Strategy Another way to get the achievement is to play Big Trouble Little Zombie, without using the Lily Pads. All you have to do in this level is to make the simple setup, but not putting anything in the pool. The only way to kill the Ducky Tube Zombies and the Snorkel Zombies is to use the Cherry Bombs at the lanes that are the closest to the pool. So you should save the Cherry Bombs for emergencies at land, but mostly near the pool, to kill the Ducky Tube Zombies. However, you can't let the conveyor belt overflow with Lily Pads. Note: Completing a fog level without using any aquatic plants will not count towards this achievement. Don't Pea in the Pool Strategy Take these plants: *Sunflower *Starfruit *Pumpkin *Spikeweed (not really needed, except for Zombonis) *Potato Mine *Imitater Potato Mine (still useful, but not really needed either) *Anything you want The Rake is not needed. Plant three columns of Sunflowers at the backyard. When zombies come, plant potato mines in front of them. When they come in water, plant some Starfruits. Plant five columns of Starfruits, the first and the second line need to be Pumpkin. You will have something like this: SF= Sunflower; ST= Starfruit; SP= Spikeweed; (...)= Pumpkin; Italic= Not really needed. Gloom and an ice Zombie This is a bit like the strategy 'The Gloomwalk' as it is on last stand. It can be done on the IOS versions with only 9 Seed Slots. If you do play on IOS you can take out the Spikerock . you need: *Gloom-shroom *Fume-shroom *Coffee Bean *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Snow Pea *Tall-nut *Cherry Bomb *Magnet-shroom *Garlic On the top and bottom lanes plant a Snow Pea and next to it a Tall-nut but leave an area before the Snow Pea on the second and fifth lanes plant four Gloom-shrooms then a Magnet-shroom, along with three Garlics, again one are away. You can also add a few Spikeweeds next to the Garlics. G=Garlic SW=Spikeweed MS=Magnet Shroom GS=Gloom Shroom TN=Tallnut SP=Snow Pea Dealing With Garlic The Garlic can easily be replaced after every two waves, but they are three Garlic incase you forget once. You cannot forget twice or Pole Vaulting Zombie will get your Magnet-shroom and Football Zombies will get in your house. So you have to be very careful with garlic. Also, the Zomboni will destroy your Garlics so if there is a level with Zomboni it is not recommended to use it. Level 3-6 This is the first level with Threepeater and no Snorkel Zombies. Plant three Sunflowers in the 1st and 6th lanes. Plant 3 Threepeaters in the 2nd and 5th lanes. Leave the pool empty. Use Spikeweed or any instant kills against Zombonies. S - Sunflower T - Threepeater Quick Play It is possible to get this achievement by going to Quick Play and playing, only using Cherry Bombs or Cob Cannons to kill Ducky Tube Zombies, although it is not recommended, especially if the player has not bought the Imitater yet. Also, the player might lose a Pool Cleaner this way. To take out the regular zombies, use whatever you want. Trivia *There is an equivalent achievement in the Nintendo DS version called "Don't Drink the Water". ﻿ *The name of this achievement is based off the internet meme "Pool's Closed". *The picture looks like a zombie drowning, as the pool is supposedly closed. **Or it could be a zombie rising from the pool, as if it were the end of the level. *Pool's Closed, Sol Invictus, Don't Pea in the Pool, Don't Drink the Water, Hammer Time!, Immortal, Alive and Planting and The Stuff of Legends are currently the only achievements that are solely achieved in the pool levels of the game. See also *Pool *[[Achievements (PvZ)|Achievements (Plants vs. Zombies)]] *Mini-games *Don't Pea in the Pool *Don't Drink the Water *Adventure Mode Category:IOS achievements Category:PlayStation Vita achievements Category:Nook and Android achievements Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies achievements Category:Pool